Balaam
Balaam, son of Beor, was a from Pethor↑ . Rather than honoring as a prophet, Balaam worked with , the king of , to curse the . Balaam is remembered throughout the rest of the as having a false teaching. Balaam is primarily recorded and is introduced in the . Biography Early Life Little is known about Balaam's early life. Balaam was born to a man named Beor in the town of Pethor, near the Numbers 22:5. At one point he became a of God, and was known well enough where he would soon be summoned by the king of . It was also known that those that Balaam blessed and cursed, received the blessing or curse given↑ . Summoning by Moab Balaam is first mentioned when messengers of King Balak of Moab are sent to request him to put a curse on the rapidly approaching army, because Balaam was known for his successful blessings and cursesNumbers 22:6, 11. The elders of Moab then evacuated the area where the Israelites were edging closer, and set out to discuss with Balaam, bringing with them a payment for Balaam's divination Numbers 22:7. Once they arrived Balaam told the elders to spend the night and that he would report back with an answer from God Numbers 22:8. God then came down to Balaam and asked who the men staying with him were Numbers 22:9. Balaam responded by telling God that they had asked for a divination Numbers 22:10. God replied to Balaam by telling him not to go with the Moab elders and to not put a curse on Israel because they were blessed Numbers 22:12.Balaam got up the following morning and informed Balak's officials that God had refused for him to go with them and curse Israel Numbers 22:13. The officials returned to their king and reported this to him Num 22:14. Afterwards Balak sent another group of officials, being of large number and of higher authority Num 22:15. This time they asked the Balaam would not let anything prevent him from meeting with the king Num 22:16 as he would be given a great reward Num 22:17.Balaam replied that even if he were given all the gold and silver in the palace of Balak he could not disobey God↑ , and so he had the officials spend the night so that he may consult God Num 22:19.So God told Balaam to go with the men since he had been summoned, but to only obey God Num 22:20. Riding to Moab Therefore Balaam saddled his donkey and started off with the messengers and his two servants Num 22:21. But God, who had already told Balaam not to curse the Israelites, was angry with Balaam's eager attitude, so he sent an Angel to stand in the road to stop him Num 22:22. Balaam's donkey saw the Angel while Balaam did not, so the donkey shied away and went off road into a field. Balaam unknowing of his mount's reasons for fear,beat the donkey to get it back on the path of the road Num 22:23. Soon Balaam arrived at a narrow path cutting through vineyards with walls on both sides Num 22:24. When the donkey saw the Angel again, it leaned up against the wall, crushing his master's foot against it. Thus, Balaam beat the donkey again Num 22:25. As they continued to travel, they encountered a narrow area where there was no room to turn Num 22:26. When the donkey saw the Angel this time, he stopped and sat with Balaam riding on him, angering Balaam to beat the donkey with his staff Num 22:27. After this God caused the donkey to speak who asked Balaam what he had done to receive three beatings Num 22:28. Balaam then explained to his animal that he had been made a fool of by it, and then told it he would kill it if he had a sword Num 22:30. The donkey then reminded Balaam that he had been his mount for a long period of time, and that it was not his regular behavior Num 22:30. After this God revealed to Balaam that an Angel with a sword drawn had been standing in the road, and so he bowed facedown to the Angel Num 22:31. The traveling prophet was then questioned by the Angel of why he had beaten his donkey, since the path he was on was reckless Num 22:32. The Angel then told Balaam that if it weren't for his donkey, he would've been killed by him with his donkey spared Num 22:33. Balaam responded to the Angel's statements that he had sinned and did not realize he was in the road to blockade him Num 22:34. However, Balaam was told to continue with Balak's officials, but to only speak what God would tell him Num 22:35. Prophesying for Balak The First Prophecy Soon king Balak heard that the summoned prophet was coming, and arranged to meet him in the border town of Arnon Num 22:36. Balak then reminded Balaam of the urgency of his request Num 22:37, and Balaam assured him that he was there, but could only speak what God gave him Num 22:38. So Balaam went up to Kiriath Huzoth Num 22:38. The next morning Balaam went up to Bamoth Baal where the outskirts of the Israelite camp could be seen Num 22:41. Balaam then told Balak to have seven altars and one bull and one ram for each prepared for him Num 23:1-2. Balaam then instructed Balak to stay with the offerings while he went aside to see if God would meet with discus with him Num 23:3. Going off to a barren height, God met with him and was told by Balaam that sacrifices had been prepared Num 23:4. Words were then given to Balaam to speak to Balak Num 23:5. Balaam then told the Moabite King and all his officials the message that God had given him Num 23:6: that despite being asked to curse the Israelite descendants of Num 23:7, he could not curse those not cursed by God Num 23:8as they were were distinguished Num 23:9, and that he (Balaam) would want to die a righteous death Num 23:10. Hearing this, Balak was furious that all Balaam had done was bless the Israelites Num 23:11, but Balaam told Balak he could only say what God told him to say Num 23:12. The Second Prophecy So Balak brought Balaam to the field of Zophim on top of Pisgah and with Balaam built seven altars with a bull on each Num 23:13-14, to see if Balaam would curse the Israelites. Then Balaam went off on his own to meet with God to receive another prophecy Num 23:15. The LORD came and met with him and gave him a prophecy Num 23:16. After returning to the Moabite officials, they asked him what the prophecy was Num 23:17. He told them the prophecy Num 23:18:God was not human and would not change his mind Num 23:19 and therefore he could not curse Israel, but only bless Num 23:20-24. By his prophecy, Balaam once again enraged Balak Num 23:25, but Balaam reminded him that he could only prophesy what God told him to Num 23:26. The Third Prophecy Balaam was then brought to the top of Peor overlooking a desolate wasteland, in hopes that he would be able to curse Israel Num 23:27-28. Balaam had Balak build seven altars and a bull and ram for each one Num 23:29-30. When Balaam realized that it was pleasing to God to bless Israel, he did not resort to divination (going to meet with God) but looked over at the wilderness Num 24:1. While Balaam was overlooking the nation of Israel encamped by the tribes, the Holy Spirit came to him Num 24:2 and so he spoke a message Num 24:3-4 blessing Israel again Num 24:5-9. Then Balak's anger burned against the prophet Balaam and Balaam was told to go home and would not receive his payment Num 24:10-11. Prophecies against Nations Balaam then reminded Balak that he had told his officials that he could only speak what God would tell him, despite any amount of riches he was given Num 24:12-13Num 22:18. Before he returned to his people↑ , Balaam gave the King of Moab a prophecy Num 24:15-16 against his nation of Moab Num 24:17-19. He then "saw" (revealed by God) the nation of Amalek and gave a prophecy concerning it Num 24:20. Balaam then gave a prophecy on the Kenites Num 24:21-24 and a prophecy about an attack from Cyprus on the cities of and Eber Num 24:23-24. Then Balaam returned home Num 24:25Num 24:14. Death Later when and the Israelites fought Sihon and the other Kings of Midian Balaam was executed along with Kings of Midian. Verses